


未定之谜

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: “……他被迫辞去了教职，随后沉寂了一段时间……”
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	1. I’ve seen hell.

1.  
火车一路向北，树木开始变得稀疏，余下的只是灰色。从行人的衣着到天空的阴云，还有久未翻新的墙壁。Moriarty放下手里的报纸，揉了揉鼻梁和眼角。他已经有些疲惫了，然而预示停车的汽笛依然没有鸣响。他离开了伦敦，个中缘由是他向来不太重视的窃窃私语。“黑色的流言如同雾气在他身边聚集”，才华横溢的作家一定会如此描写。他交上了和被开除无异的辞职申请，随后一个人收拾好物件离开大学城。这里已经没有他的容身之所，虽然也从不是他的家。他被录用不过是21岁时候的事情，现在也刚刚步入三十岁的行列。还足够年轻。他想有所成就，而非在流言蜚语当中郁郁不得志。

报纸上是一则招聘。事务助理，他不知道自己为何选择了这一职务。打理琐碎向来为他所厌恶，何况替人处理卑微的工作。但他的确需要进账。钱，工作，还有名声。伦敦无法再为他提供上述服务，因此工业重心之一的米尔顿成为他当下最佳选择。几次电报通讯让Moriarty判断这个所谓的“Moran”是一个有些酗酒但总体值得信任的雇主。至少在他再次发表震惊欧洲的著作，或者找到稳定的工作之前都足够了。

没人能说清此刻他阴暗的思想正如何运作。当Moriarty提着手提箱走下列车时，迎面而来的异味让他瞬间皱紧眉头。身旁人们恍若未觉让他奇怪这些人究竟是耐受度极高，或者出生表演世家，还是早就被这种煤油燃烧后的怪味夺走了嗅觉？他不知道。还有许多数学之外的事务需要他学习。

这种气味即便在他掩住口鼻之后，似乎还能直直从太阳穴钻进他脑子里。他第一次如此真切体会到了嗅觉由大脑皮层受刺激产生。这的确是极大的刺激。他又揉了揉鼻梁，招呼来一辆马车，对于被熏得灰黑的外壁不做评价。

他小心翼翼爬上马车，注意不碰到除座垫外任何地方。对于卫生近乎严苛的标准使得他从人群中几乎能够立刻被区别出来。看向他的人们眼里不是恐惧便是恶意。

马车玻璃只允许Moriarty勉强将人影从墙壁、泥泞路面分离。低头、面容或憎恨或苍白或麻木、神色疲惫……营养不良以及其他一些不明原因笼罩在这座城市上方。贫困，他自顾自补充，以及无知，不掺杂任何个人情感。人行道上似乎泥泞不堪，马车却总在颠簸。以后Moran会告诉他这是煤渣与各类随意丢弃的杂物造成的后果，一边紧咬着烟蒂。

他的公寓由Moran为他寻来的，据说距离工厂不远。他再次注意到墙壁被烟囱熏得灰黑。现在他注意到的还有更多，譬如北部地区的口音。如同这个地方本身一样可怕。室内装潢让人失望。伦敦是世界的首都，Moriarty自幼在那里长大，对于中心之外的世界仅仅从书本中获知。他将尽可能补救一下室内装潢近乎无可挽回的品味。在他有了足够的存款之后，Moriarty又被提醒一次。

他在这间公寓安置下来。几套换洗的衣服，起居用品。还需要一名管家以及女仆。掏出随身携带的小笔记本，他开始记录。接下来是去市场购置一些食物，顺便记得刊登招聘启事，晚些时候与Moran先生约定的面谈。James Moriarty是个理性派，不会将自己受到的不公与这个被遗弃之地联系起来。但当他走在街上，依然拢紧围巾，徒劳地试图隔绝那些古怪的烟尘。

I’ve seen hell.


	2. Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Factory.

当然，他不是孱弱的南方贵族。用手背稍稍遮掩了咳嗽的动作，Moriarty开始着手自己的日程。街上路过的人戴着那种工人式的扁平帽子，磨损严重，檐角微微发亮。

人行道边贩售的花朵枯萎、衰败，如同它们的主人一样枯槁，了无生命。对此，Moriarty无甚触动。仅仅是一个清晰的认识提醒他，这些都是贫困的产物。米尔顿的天气缺乏晴朗，云朵与烟囱的烟雾之间没有明确的分界。至于降落的是否是雨水仍有待测评。户户门窗紧闭，家具店难以确定到底歇业还是营业。破落而荒芜。某种暗流涌动的危险在提醒着他，这些平静究竟多么反常。

纸卷烟十分粗糙，散发异味。工人大口吮吸着烟嘴一端，神色焦虑又饥渴，似乎担心下一刻就会被夺走。很显然他们的焦虑不是毫无缘由，即使各中原因还不为Moriarty所知。他推门进去，对于各种款式皱了皱眉。有充分理由怀疑，贵族缺少的北方社会，同样也缺少悠久传统下培养的良好品味与教养。最后带着暗面百合花徽标的灰色墙纸被他选中。

墙纸装饰完成后，Moriarty意识到这和米尔顿的基调意外重合。晚些时候是与Moran先生已经提前约定了的见面约谈。现在过了七点，他勉强能看见月亮的影子投映在云朵上。更早些时候他去过一趟电报收发室，确定没有取消的通知。甚至于现在也没有街头巷尾常见的小男孩、男仆或女仆告诉他“很抱歉但是”开头的话。倘若是南方贵族，他现在大约已经准备着锁好门窗。天气还没有完全转冷，炉火并不太旺。Moriarty打开了书桌上的台灯，开始写招工广告。买墙纸除了考验他的品味之外，也让他对于价格有了新的认识。

“工资面议”，他在考虑更漂亮的措辞，注意到还有不到半小时将是晚上八点。

Moriarty放下笔，叹了口气。对于贵族式的傲慢他略知一二，拿起这个Moran“先生”给的住址，动身上门拜访。他想到了自己任教时面对的一些贵族子弟中较为顽劣的那部分。Aristocratic brat，他听闻有些忿忿不平的学生如此称呼，认为没有人听到自己的怒意。

Professor James Moriarty往往能注意到他人常常忽略的细节，从而得出自己的独特结论，一些人称之为爱尔兰巫术，另一些人戏谑为直觉，更多的人粗暴地将他认作“怪胎”。人们常常不自觉追求相似，在大众中寻求认同感。前数学教授对此既不理解，也不认同。数学是绝对精妙的逻辑，在高维空间更加美丽。既然每一条结果都有充分的逻辑论证，那么——

请你离开，Moriarty终于想起校长严肃的神情。他得以在黑暗中稍稍降低自己对于整洁的苛刻要求，扶着车门谨慎地走下，看着车夫把自己带到了一家工厂门前。大门紧闭，工人们已经离开有一段时间了，窗户上的水汽基本已经完全消失。住在工厂里，这是一种可能性，他看着二楼一个房间里有着明显的亮光，以及更加灯火通明的三楼。他在外沿走了小半圈找到侧门，按下门铃。墙上的烟囱已经把三楼的外墙熏灰。住在这里已经有一段时间了，他在思考是怎样的原因能够让一个资本家放弃住进更好房子的选择，而是在工厂上面加盖住宅；三层楼外墙不同程度的泛黄情况。

来开门的是一名女仆。下垂的眼角与唇形说明她的年龄与资历，还有严谨如德国人的性格。Moriarty摘下帽子说明来意。女仆没有同他任何客套或者寒暄，甚至没有请他进去喝杯茶，而是留下他站在门外等待自己通报。她的离开带走了一整条街巷的温暖与光明，尽管他深知仅仅一只蜡烛燃烧并不会显著提高环境温度。余下只有呼啸的寒风，以及巨大机器的鬼影幢幢。

粗鲁的待客态度，原因不明且毫无通知的爽约，Moriarty告诫自己耐心是种美德。女仆会到门口时依然两手空空，在二楼就留下了Moriarty。极其惜字如金，他继续自己的推理以及记录。现在他再次被独自留在黑暗当中，敲了敲房间的门，从一旁的窗户显示的街景明白自己身处二楼那间有亮光的房间。不是会客厅或者起居室，生动诠释了实用主义至上。

“进来。”没有请字，口音浓重。


	3. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a friend of mine.

他相信已经提醒过自己有关耐心的重要性，随后推门走了进去。里面的男人背影对着他，随后很快起身面对他。“您有什么事吗？”看起来并不友善，充满不信任，如同贵族因为乞丐的搅扰开门迎接时的态度，希望一切尽快结束，随后能继续投身之前暂时被放下的任何要务。

Moriarty微微吸了口气：“我希望您记得今晚七点约好的见面会谈。”他没使用相信这个词，因为他不相信这个所谓的Moran先生还记得，而后者的反应印证他的猜想。错愕、困惑、烦恼；他暗暗制止自己即将开始的分析，“所以我现在上门拜访。”

“很高兴认识您，先生。我是Moran，Sebastian Moran。”他伸出了一只手，而Moriarty稍稍鞠躬。

有所缓和的气氛再一次冷凝下来。

“这荣幸应当归于我，Moran先生。我的名字是James Moriarty。”他没有推理错，这人甚至一时没有想起他的姓氏。此刻他早已直起身，对于尚未收回的手视若无睹。“如果您还记得的话，我是来为您提供投资建议与管理资金方面的服务。如果可能的话，希望您能将至少近半年来的账本给我用于研究，随后我会着手开始工作。”在他意料之外的，他的上司没有预料中的的傲慢，而是迅速从一旁的资料架取来账本。

对工作极其认真负责。Moriarty在脑海记录着这个人的形象。“另外，时间允许且有可能的话，我希望在明天上午某个时刻参观工厂的具体运营情况，九点对您而言是否合适？”

他的上司眨了眨眼，似乎在消化他的话中的讯息，随后短暂地一点头。“还有其他事情吗？”Moran的话很少，用词简单直接，即便对于暴发户也有些“太过平庸”。

“我认为没有了。晚安，Moran先生。”Moriarty再次稍稍躬身致意，关上门之后嘴唇紧抿成一条线。他在分析自己的上司。教育程度较难确定，总体严谨，工作负责，讲求效率。对此Moriarty既无好感也无厌恶，仅仅选择忽视理解差异带来的不适。下楼时那名女仆为他用蜡烛照着路，依然沉默不语。如果他是一个不够善于发觉细微差异的人，会认为Moran先生和他的女仆都自认比贵族更加高傲。目前为止任何事物的发展都没有太过超出Moriarty的预料，除了这座城市本身。

他坐马车回到自己的公寓时注意到街边的酒馆间歇性爆发一阵大笑，随后是令人发寒的尖锐沉默。他从人们投来的视线意识到与自己的出行不无关系。

Moran从窗户看着一辆马车很快消失。随后他迅速回忆了一番自己方才的言行，除去因为专注于整理工厂接下来一段时间内订单而忘记赴约之外，作为北方人，他的言行没有太多可以指摘的地方，但是他的确从这个叫Moriarty的人脸上看不出太多集中的注意力与热情，某种奇怪的联想使他认为自己的下属从另一个世界同自己交谈，譬如淡漠的神情与选择性极强的措辞。这是南方的习惯，他简单地下了一个结论。

这事还没完，更晚些时候他发现自己在开小差。这非常不寻常，Moran揉了揉眉心，但是对于那里的皱纹于事无补。鞠躬和握手，还有明天早上九点钟的见面，虽然他平时起得比那早多了。


	4. First lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning does not make one learned: there are those who have knowledge and those who have understanding. The first requires memory and the second philosophy.  
> Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo

七点钟。Moran此刻已经坐在书房开始整理账单，半小时前，他一如往常地，没有惊动自己的妹妹Augusta，安静地吃完煎肉、鸡蛋、豌豆，和磨了黄油的面包，随后下楼到书房工作。

八点钟。Moran合上账本，开始在各个车间巡查，确认工人是否都在认真工作，机器是否出现故障，以及其他安全事项。

他考虑配置鼓风机。厂房里棉絮翻飞有类雪花，而Moriarty就是隔着这样遥远的距离观察着自己的上司，后者暂时没有注意到他。米尔顿是灰色的城市。从室内到室外，工业以其具备代表性的污染吞噬了这座城市。白色和黑色混为一谈，在前数学教授看来只有层次不一的灰色。Moran是灰色里一道人影，比一般工人更加深沉。他对自己的上司没有兴趣，也不认为北方资本家具备更深层的可探究性。诚然，至少半年一来的记账来看，Sebastian Moran是个足够严谨负责的厂主。但是还不够，他近乎苛刻，还有更多的机会，发现和创造。

Moriarty不认为自己会是首先到工厂的那一个。对于北方工业资本的榨取能力他在南方就曾经有所耳闻，他看着Moran站在二楼到一楼的楼梯上方。仅此而已，太多棉絮阻挡他进一步观察。这里需要鼓风机。他求学时对医学进行了一些探索。尸体的肺部尘化与环境中的烟尘和其他细小的颗粒物密切相关。他下意识想要咳嗽。

被榨取资本的牲畜及机器的主人也注意到了自己的下属。Moriarty与其余人格格不入。他是南方人，Moran又提醒了自己一次。修饰的言辞，过气的繁文缛节……最重要的在于一尘不染的装束。尽管现在他们并不能看清彼此。

在米尔顿，英国的棉业中心，这里没有白色。

他朝Moriarty走了过去，希望沉默没有出卖自己。“早上好，Moran先生。”他的这位助手南方式的发音让其他存在都显得如此未受教育。“看来巧合使得我们提前见面。”他当然在内涵昨晚的失约。

至此一切都处于文明礼仪之下，直到他们看见一个男人蜷缩在角落里吸卷烟。这个人，或者说生物，Moriarty站在那里观察，正处于极大的痛苦当中，或许是尼古丁戒断对于他的神经造成了影响。他就那么站在那里，看着Moran冲了上去，一把夺过卷烟踩灭，提着工人的衣领把人拎起来进行威胁。

“……You fookin’ idiots! Don't ya dare to smoke ’n my factory!……”

他不喜欢直接的暴力，在这种场景下选择性观察冲突中两位主要人物的差异。体格、动作敏捷度、心理状态。棉絮是易燃物，他的视线转向地下已经熄灭的烟草，现在只剩灰渣。从安全角度而言，他上司的做法没有错误。至于暴力，他选择保持沉默。这里真的需要鼓风机，Moriarty握拳抵着嘴唇，防止咳嗽声被听闻。


	5. The First Formality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们算是第一次正式地工作会面了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫兰：我不听我不听我不听！！！  
> 莫里亚蒂：……你个蠢货。

“Now, grab ur things ’n’ leavin’.”资本家甩开了工人勉强可以被称之为“衣领”的布，那个生物呻吟着跌倒回角落里，随后抖抖索索站起身，拉低帽檐从他们视线中逃离，让Moriarty见识了一番有如醉汉跌跌撞撞的行动。

Moran深吸了一口气，而Moriarty在他来得及说出任何话之前阻止了他：“还有其他的车间吗？”他的上司有一瞬间显得微微的困惑，很快就恢复了镇静，带着他上楼参观。性格冲动，易怒，一定程度上的暴力倾向；前数学教授带着一丝兴味，更多的是科学家式的镇静继续记录着。他们之间的交流并不算多，基本都是一方听着另一方的描述。

从Moran脸上，Moriarty看不出他对于自己的工厂是否有着除盈利之外更好的兴趣。他总体是个不善夸夸其谈与热切交往的人。但是诉诸肢体冲突？Moriarty的想法比这更好。临近中午的时候，他目睹工人的饥肠辘辘，神色疲惫、涣散。没有午餐。

“参观结束了，Moriarty先生。”他的上司看了一眼表，而他又开始不受控制地注视起那只表。急迫地渴望财富，Moran没有漏过他毫不掩饰的全神贯注。“每周一次，你需要把账目制成完整表格提供给我，周六下午。”

没有任何客套余地。那是他向来喜爱的下午茶时间，Moriarty收回视线。他怎样来便怎样离开。前教授回到公寓时，对于阴暗潮湿的起居室甚至失去了抱怨的力气。报纸上需要刊登的招聘仍然处于修改状态。事实上他不过是需要一名女仆替他准备三餐、打扫卫生、清洁衣物。他的薪资不算很高，按照他之前在南方的经验，两名女仆应该没有问题。

Moriarty还在斟酌用词。仆人、下属？这些词让他联想到自己和Moran。难以忍受的人！联想令他不适，而记忆中Moran那种冷酷近乎粗鲁的谈吐，冲动的行为，还有可怕的用词与口音......适可而止，他想。这个人只不过是我的上司，只要我的工作不出现问题，一周只需要见到他一次，其他时刻生活依然可以继续，日子或许没有那么如此难以忍受。

周六下午从Moriarty最喜欢的时刻一跃成为最讨厌的，期间变动比较剧烈。另一方面，Moran对于自己失去了又一段休息时间叹了口气。他坐在书桌前，头埋在双手当中，呼吸一次便松开手，走到水盆前用冷水洗了把脸，手直接抹干便回到工作当中去。

第一周平淡无奇。Moran以一种秒表式的精准在周六下午四点钟敲响Moriarty的家门，老爷种刚刚敲完整整十六下。“您好。”Moriarty推开门，脸色冷淡，“请进。”

没有一句谢谢，Moran也不在起居室的沙发就坐或者饮茶。总而言之，没有客套。“账本在书房？”

“在阁楼，这边请。”他看着Moriarty公寓的墙纸与暂时没有更换的其他家具风格迥异，摆出了某种令数学教授觉得费解又受到冒犯的脸色。Moriarty自认为自己的品味虽然称不上引领潮流，但至少足够经典，被人质疑是他未经历过的。阁楼的窗户被灰熏得十分模糊。下午的阳光并不能照进屋子里，何况不时还有裹挟着异味的一阵风刮进来。他又开始咳嗽，并且暂时没有消减的趋向。Moran站在那里无动于衷，仿佛注视人们出现身体疾病而不救治或者问候是理所应当的事情。Moriarty抓起一旁的茶杯，将冷掉的红茶一饮而尽，算是制止了咳嗽，开始解释一些具体款项。

“很大的问题在于供需衔接不连贯。”

“客户的订单我都在规定时间内完成了，Moriarty.”男人抱起双臂，语气冷淡。

“请您仔细思考一下，从需求出现，到客户下单，您开始生产，至运输交付，中间多个环节已经产生了不少于一周半左右的时空差异。”

“所以？”

“我的建议是，扩大需求，创造需求，提早发现需求——”  
“这套话我在不少同行的底下人那里都听过。我只要务实，管好你的账务就行了。”

“本周账目并没有任何问题。”他立刻回答，看着Moran点了点头就离开了。出于某种被冒犯之后的微妙心理，Moriarty将礼节尽数完成，没有任何可以指摘的地方。


	6. One more fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们继续犯错误，并且从中学习。

第二次他来喝茶，Moriarty不得不好好接待自己的上司。

“太甜了，奶放多了。”Moran非常客气地腹诽，但没有料到自己的微表情与细节动作早就出卖了自己。他认定这是南方对于茶的做法，和北方简单直接的蒸煮并不类似。Moriarty没有注意到他的不适，在详细地汇报数据。他不得不承认Moriarty是个不可多得的助手，并且希望他能长久的留在这里。

他在数据念完后点了点头：“所以当初你是因为什么原因来到南方的？”

Moriarty非常厌恶谈论自己如何失去教职，“出于良心的原因。”他回答，“我不能继续相信我怀疑的理论与人。”

这是非常抽象的回答，Moran意识到。很久的以后某个下午，Moriarty会轻声告诉他自己发现了教务主任的教学交易，选择了沉默，随后便被弹劾参加。那时他会冷笑，但现在他只有回避。而Moran把这当作是自己的下属有名誉问题。

“当然，像您这样含着金钥匙出生的人并不能理解其他人的苦痛。”Moriarty没有接着忍耐。耐心是美德，但忍耐是一种负累。“我的故事并不是您听过的故事中最光鲜亮丽的一个，希望您不要继续追问下去。”

“我没有你说的，良好出身。”Moran一口气把茶饮完，神色复杂，低着头盯着虚空，“我的父亲是一个工厂主，也是个投资家。在我五岁的时候，我们全家因为投资失败倾家荡产，我不得不去做工。这段时间我母亲死了。后来我的父亲挣了足够的钱经营工厂，我恳求他让我去读书，我上完了伊顿，牛津还没有毕业被他切断补给，认为大学没有必要，让我回来经营工厂，顺便抚养我那个同父异母的妹妹。”

Moran自我剖白时，Moriarty根本不知道该看向哪里。在他认为，这种程度的剖白对于他们的关系而言太过深刻。何况，他目前对于这个人的苦难既不关心，更不在意，很难伪装出一副被深深打动的样子。他有些震惊，出于和自己判断不一致，但也就如此了。

“所以您看，我并非含着金钥匙出生，我如今的成功不过是努力的结果。”Moran说这话时神情平静，过甜的茶的齁味已经散去大部分了。“我询问您的教职决非恶意，只是对于大学的好奇。毕竟很少有伦敦人愿意孤身一人来北方寻找工作——我听说您是一位大学教授。”

“我负责数学学科，在达勒姆。”Moriarty希望这场谈话快些结束。

他的上司点了点头。两人沉重地，相对无言地坐了片刻，随后Moran起身告辞。“和您聊天很愉快。”Moran伸出手，而Moriarty显然尚未适应北方的问候方式，迟疑片刻才伸出手回握，更未意识到Moran从迟疑中感受到了冒犯和伤感。

女仆告诉他，在北方，握手被视作在任何场合而不仅仅是商业洽谈中的礼节，并且男女通用。现在Moriarty从窗户看着Moran走下楼梯，来到人行道上，回过身看了一眼自己，随后两人都心照不宣地移开视线离开。他开始对Moran稍有改观了。


	7. The Professor and the Wayward Student

“这个，”Moran在两周后的周六照旧来访，手上多出一封请柬。Moriarty有些疑惑；“我希望你参加。”他说这话的时候显得异常艰难，看起来请求自己的下属与自己共进晚宴是十分拉低颜面的事情，Moriarty观察着，什么也没说。

宴会安排在周五的晚上。他还是去参加了宴会。此时举办宴会并不是好主意。Moriarty出门时注意到往常喧杂的街道早早完全寂寥无人，拦不到一辆马车，而此时不过傍晚。某种风潮从窗户后孩子们惊恐的眼睛，被捂住的嘴中流露出来。但是他还是“按照指示”（这点他目前依然只敢在心底嘲讽）走到了Moran的家。他的家就在工厂上方，Moriarty注意到，那栋熏黑的房子。

他的头发抹了发胶，西装打理得一丝不苟，似乎南方时期那个因为二项式论文发表获得教授职位的人重又回来了。

或许现在应该来重新审视这个自认为不幸的人：James Moriarty，男性，37岁，未婚，目前担任工厂会计一职，收入稳定；拥有市区中心一套两间卧室的双层公寓，一名女仆。很难说他的资本与那些一天抽20支雪茄相比是否足够客观，但对于年轻的未婚小姐们，一个薄有资产的人恰恰是罗曼蒂克式爱情的起点。她们很容易从迷恋财富联想到对自己的炽热的爱，联想到家人的反对与自己据理力争，联想到私奔以及其他。

James Moriarty对于这类宴会向来不胜其烦。他坚持减少事端的原则，由Moran带着他介绍给在场宾客之后，便拿了瓶香槟和报纸走出大厅。大厅的水晶吊灯货真价实，发出的光璀璨夺目。他一边思考水中光的速度与路径，一边来到阳台。与室内潮湿的温暖形成巨大反差，室外冰雪刺骨，他的头发很快就沾上了不少雪花。Moriarty可能是任何人，但傻子绝不被包括在内。事实上，他已经听到了足够对于他辞去教职的议论，包括对他当前职位的哄笑。如果Moran带他参加这个宴会只是为了听取嘲弄的乐趣，或者提醒Moriarty注意自己的位置，那么大可不必。

“Moriarty.”偏偏是他。“Ms.Demoulin希望同你认识——你为什么一个人站在这里？”

“我相信我很好，谢谢您的关心。”Moriarty委婉地避开Moran向他伸出来的手。他的敌意还没有收敛。

“她们都在问我那个一口伦敦腔，举止优雅的男人是谁。”喝了一些酒让他看上去比平常开朗许多，说话时脸上带着笑意。“就像一群麻雀。快进来，这里很冷，你会得感冒的。”Moran看向他的眼神没有平日的过度锐利，此刻像是放下不少戒备。但恰恰是这种无所戒备的眼神令Moriarty不安。上一次莫名的倾诉让他对于袒露心迹有了敏感的知觉。因而一番应酬之后，Moriarty推说自己身体不适，匆匆离去。他实在无法忍受宴会上人们的议论。以及经济、政治......这里人们目光短浅得令他惊讶。不过在南方也不会比这更好，他意识到，除了偶尔真正的学术研讨会，剩下应酬式的交际充斥着对诗歌、戏剧千篇一律的简介与评论，令人昏昏欲睡更痛恨艺术贫乏。

第二天是周六。Moran比以往任何一次都更加躁郁。他把账本翻得哗哗响，随后拍在桌上，双手抱头。Moriarty没有动作，静静看着Moran发作这一场，于己无关写在他的脸上，直到Moran从手中抬起头问他：“您能当我的老师吗？”

Moriarty下意识想要拒绝Moran的请求。这个人给自己带来的不便已经足够多了。他应该立刻回绝他，以最坚硬最不容回绝的态度。

他听见自己问：“您想学习什么？”接着迎上Moran诧异的目光。

“数学、哲学......大学里教的。”

又是一阵长久的沉默。Moriarty从座位上起身。“我没有课本与教材，因此请求您准许我三天的假期，我坐火车回牛津寻找一些好的资料。”

Moran朝他伸出了手，“当然，你真的应该。”这次Moriarty很快反应过来，握住了他的手。“你的北方礼仪学得很快。”说这句话的时候，Moran又低下头去，那种有些心不在焉的神情出现在他脸上。Moriarty很困惑这是什么，由于他分析不出合理结果。

“晚安，”他的上司第一次如此有礼貌，抛去他可怕的口音，几乎可以称得上是南方式的礼貌，“教授。”

Moriarty没有从那声称呼中听出什么，除了悲哀和再一次感受到的的不甘与愤怒。现在当务之急是去牛津。他看了一眼没有动过的茶，告诉女仆自己这两天要去牛津，稍微收拾了一下箱子便出发了。

牛津是他大学时代求学的地方。南方的气候与风景不让他觉得亲切，或者，熟悉。他本以为自己会欢欣，为短暂逃离人间地狱一般的北方而倍感慰藉。但事实上是他完全麻木，牛津和其他任何地方一样，没有令他注意到时间带来细小变化的累积。他买了线性代数和微积分，柏拉图和亚里士多德，随后返程。或许下一次他会有所感叹，但只有Moriarty自己知道这是不可能的。

他买的书不算多，留出一段时间后再来的机会。

周二晚上的时候门铃响了。“是Moran先生，”女仆语气恭敬。

“请他进来。”

外面下着雪，而他明显是走路来的，眉毛说明了这一点。女仆替他拿过披风抖雪烘烤，他拍了拍身上的余雪就走进屋子。“所以，”他说，“你回来了。”

Moriarty以为这是常识，无法回答他。“是的？”Moran的表情告诉Moriarty他松了口气，但是原因前教授并不知晓。

“我以为——没什么。”他们总是盯着火炉陷入沉默。

“您的书在这里。”Moriarty无法忍受Moran对于火焰近乎深情的凝视。作为下属，他对于上司非工作时间来访的行为非常不喜。作为熟人，他对Moran有着近乎恶感的情绪体验。他承认Sebastian Moran是个认真且负责的上司，但是他的礼仪，面对Moriarty时浑身充满未解之谜构成了Moriarty对他恶感的两大要素。Moriarty喜欢谜团，前提是这些是能被解开的谜团。

Moran接过课本，谨慎地翻开两页，紧皱着眉头，使得前教授认为他对于课本不够满意。但这件事情已成定局，他当然不可能再去牛津寻来更好的教材。“谢谢，这很好。”工厂主回答他的时候带上一点笑容，起身准备离开，“你什么时候有时间授课，教授？”

这次他是有意说出口一直存在他心里的称呼，某种大胆与热切让他没有收回这句话，状作无意。 Moriarty对此的反应先是一惊，随后也以心照不宣的沉默默许了这个称呼。“周六与周日，以及周二周五下午。”

“周二以及周五下午三点，那就这么定了。”Moran看上去跃跃欲试。

Moriarty暗暗放松下来。其实他的空闲时间远比这多得多，但他当然不会告诉自己的上司。还有许多研究有待他进一步探索。北方不会是他的定居点。


	8. The Riot

暴动开始的时候，Moriarty正准备去给Moran授课。对方是自己的上司这个念头总让Moriarty觉得不快，曾经闻名的数学教授有着极强的自尊心。

他拦不到一辆马车。出现了严重的问题，他把这和前段时间所见到的，有关闭门不出的孩童和日渐萧条的市场联系起来。有事情将要发生。但是Moran既然没有告知他要取消课程，自己应当还是诚恳地前去工作。骄傲的人如他，Moriarty，但是并不会背弃契约。

人们围在工厂门口，确切说，是怒火包围了工厂。Moriarty的心提了起来。他喜欢混乱，但那仅仅是理论上的状态，让他直面一片乌泱泱的人群和让他面对一个复杂的数学公式还是有着很大差距的。“出什么事了？”抓住一个正从人群中逃出来的孩子，顾不上衣衫破烂和古怪气味，Moriarty拦住他。然而那个孩子仅仅惊惧地望了他一眼，挣开他的桎梏飞跑离开。

然后他看见了Moran，站在人群之上的Moran。他阴沉暴怒的雇主。

他总算明白这到底是什么：一场暴动。

这太危险了，他不应当亲自现身，使得自己成为工人们怒火的集中发泄点。Moriarty重又夹了夹自己腋下的书，推开一个接一个的脏污肩膀，把自己挤到Moran身前。这场数学课一定是泡汤了，然而那还不算是最坏的情况。他从旁边的脚踏短梯上到Moran家的前门廊。

“告诉我是怎么一回事，Moran。”他以为自己至少是工厂的会计，对于琐碎应当知道不少，而眼下是Moran对他一直隐瞒如此大的秘密，甚至还举办一场宴会。他感到受到了蒙蔽和欺骗，但现下不是讨论这个问题的时机。

“你看到了，这些工人们要求涨工资。”

底下的人还在大声喊叫：“别愚弄我们！哪次的任务我们没有完成？”“我有四个孩子，现在全家都要饿死！”“赶跑爱尔兰人！”“对，赶跑这些天主教徒！”“涨工资，涨工资！”

“先生们！”Moriarty觉得自己无法做到无动于衷。他们的诉求是合理的，他想，看着这些人的衣衫用褴褛形容都算是褒奖的地步。“我们应当谈谈。”

“他是谁？”人群的躁动不安被疑惑和骚动暂时取代，他们惊异而困惑地看着这个红发男人。他不是任何一位他们认识的“master”，现在却站在Moran身旁，在暴动中以罕见的和平商讨态度请求交流。他们当然没有放过他朴素的穿着与奇怪的口音，这是个南方佬，他们窃窃私语。我认识他，有人说，我看见Moran好几次亲自去他家拜访，说不定他们是一伙人。

这边Moran在尽可能劝说Moriarty回家去：“这里太危险了，Moriarty，您不该来。”

“看来您果然忘记了我们的授课约定。”

Moran后知后觉地看到Moriarty拿着的书，深深地叹了口气。“我很抱歉，但是您真的应该迅速离开这里，我甚至无法对您保证我的家会不会被这些人踩塌。”说到最后一句时，他苦涩地笑了声，眉头紧锁，一手揉捏着鼻梁。

“难道我在您眼里是这样一个冷酷无情的人，会放任您置身危险而不顾吗？”说完这话，Moriarty又转过身，去面对暴动的民众。“我充分了解你们的苦衷与诉求，对此，我们将会予以妥善考虑与充分估量，直到协定出一个令双方都满意的条款为止。”

人们沉默了一会儿。“废话！”突然一个声音喊道，从脚下捡起一块石头，“就问一句，工资涨还是不涨？”

“不！”Moran一把推开Moriarty，人群再次陷入沸腾的狂躁恼怒。工厂主喘着粗气，似乎这样无法宣泄他的敌意。只要一声令下，整装待发的瑞士雇佣兵就会以武力赶走这些暴动的民众，他们毕竟手无寸铁。但是他还不想，还不想——

“当心！”他看见Moriarty挡在自己身前，随后鲜血从红发会计的额边流下，而那人也昏了过去。

他没有看见是谁扔出了石头。如果有，他会当街把那人撕成碎片。

“你们满意了！”他放弃了一切风度大喊，“攻击一个对你们毫无恶意的人，一个手无寸铁的人，这个人，方才还在和你们商讨，而你们却把他打晕过去！你们的目标是我，那就冲着我！”

人们从Moriarty倒下的一刻就陷入了诡异的寂静。

Moran忍无可忍，吹了声哨子引来雇佣兵。这次暴动一定会因为雇佣兵的介入变为流血事件，他本来并不打算这么做，但是一个受伤昏迷的Moriarty让他改变了主意。骑着马带着棍棒的佣兵们在人群中横冲直撞，人们尖叫着四散逃离，那些试图挣扎的人不少都结结实实挨了几棍子，重者当街昏死过去。


	9. After the Riot

街上的人群很快就四散逃开，留下Moran抱着那个昏迷的男人，失重般喘着粗气。Moriarty的前额被石头砸破了，血顺着创口不断流下来。他的双唇紧闭，双眼也是如此。书散落在地上。Moran小心翼翼扶着他，把他搭在自己肩膀上，才发现Moriarty虽然看着文弱，但是力量不容小觑，随后如此半背着他回到自己家里，手里拿着教材。回到起居室之后，他勉强把Moriarty放在沙发上，教材叠在一旁，又迅速派人去请了医生。暴动的高潮就算是过去了，但是后续收尾工作，比如那些佣兵和爱尔兰工人的遣送，还需要他的密切关注。

但现在Moran对着Moriarty陷入了沉思。其他的工作可以暂缓进行。他的脑海还在一遍遍倒带Moriarty朝他扑来的一瞬间：

“当心！”

随后是触目惊心的红。他不明白平素看起来冷淡遥远的Moriarty怎么能做到动作如此迅捷精确，只是未免代价太大。

该死的，医生怎么还不来？

不像Moriarty，Sebastian Moran一早就对于自己的“兴趣爱好”有了充分了解。有诸多事实是Moriarty所不知道的：比如来自他的上司的爱慕。这是个惊人的大事实。Sebastian Moran从他们第一次见面时，就深深被这个人的谈吐所吸引。开始他归结于自己从没有见识过南方人的说话方式，因而感到被惊奇，这也不足为怪；为了抹去这种古怪的肉体记忆，他尝试不止一种方法纠正自己的幻想，比如冷水洗浴和投身繁重的工作。但是没有用。他越是努力想要抹去心上的影像，那影像就越是清晰。他情不自禁想要再次见到Moriarty，好消磨火一般的炽痛，验证他是否如自己所想一般谈吐。而第二次他见到了，这于事无补！除了令他陷入更深的疯狂。

这些都是Moriarty所不知道的。他把Moran的行为总是读作北方人的粗鲁与冒进，因而对他并无太大好感，就像他对其他北方人一样。而且Moran矛盾的肢体语言造成未解的谜团，也每每令他烦躁。

“嘶......”Moriarty兀自醒转过来。他刚睁开眼就感觉天旋地转，于是认命地继续躺着。额头上火烧火燎的疼痛完全唤醒了他。他在闭着眼的黑暗中适应了一会儿，随后扶着沙发靠背极缓慢地坐起来。Moran快步走到他面前，“先生，您醒了。”

“暴动结束了吗？”外面缺少骚乱所必要的一些声音，他希望这算是预示着骚乱结束了。他忍不住要去触碰伤口，希望用疼痛评估一下自己的受伤程度。然后Moran抓住了他的手。

抓住了他的手。Moriarty难得没有反应过激地立刻抽开。实际上，他冷淡地看了一眼，不容置疑地伸出手碰了碰伤口，引发的疼痛令他再次深吸一口气；Moran保持着朝他伸出手的动作，不敢进一步上前。

“医生正在赶来的路上。您需不需要喝点水？”照顾人显然不是这个北方佬的强项，Moriarty由衷感到被娱乐的乐趣，如果这主角不是他的话。他摇了摇头，而这一动作立刻令他痛苦地捂住头，再一次天旋地转逼迫他靠着沙发休息。

医生在他俩都尴尬而束手无策的时候来到，仔细检查了Moriarty，给他清理伤口之后表明这不是很大的问题，只需要患者多多休息即可。Moran当即答应医生会让Moriarty在自己家休息一段时间，尽管患者本人强烈反对，但是显然医生对此非常赞同。“良好的照顾会使您恢复得更快，Mr.Moriarty，”医生非常严肃，“我会每天早上来看望您，直到确认您完全康复为止。”

争论是没有用处的，Moriarty很早就认识到这一点，他叹了口气，算是承认即将在自己的雇主家借住一段时间的事实。


End file.
